Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus.
Related Art
A multi-functional printer (MFP) having multiple functions such as a printing function, a copier function, and a scanning function, is known. The MFP may print images on a printable medium in an inkjet-printing method, and in order to restrain incorrect ejection of ink from nozzles of a printing head, the MFP may perform a recovery operation, in which ink is preliminarily ejected through the nozzles.
For example, an inkjet-printable MFP, which may detect an opening and closing motion of a cover that covers a sheet of original document placed on a document base, is known. When the MFP detects the opening and closing motion of the cover, and when the recovery operation for the printing head is determined to be necessary, the MFP may perform the recovery operation.